A known connector structure for establishing electrical connection comprises a device side connector including a device side housing configured to be attached to a printed circuit board or the like and a plurality of device side terminals provided on the device side housing, and a plurality of plug side connectors each including a plug side housing and a plug side terminal provided on the plug side housing. The plug side connectors are configured to be selectively connected to the device side connector, and are mutually joined to and separated from one another (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for instance).
In such a connector structure, when the plug side connectors are not connected to the device side connector (or when the plug side connectors are removed from the device side connector), the adjoining plug side connectors are not restricted from moving relative to each other in the connecting/disconnecting direction so that the plug side connects may move relatively to each other in the connecting/disconnecting direction. Therefore, the handling efficiency of the plug side connectors is impaired, and the work efficiency in connecting the plug side connects to the device side connector is impaired.
To overcome this problem, it is has been proposed to restrict the relative movement between the plug side connectors in the connecting/disconnecting direction by using a side retainer.